cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:-Ant Vizsla-/Kummar jai Sheelal
Biography Early Life Kummar jai Sheelal was born on Kalee, as the son of General Grievous and Ronderu lij Kummar . Kummar was born during a war so he had to learn quick or die. Kummar and his dad were close. When Ronderu died Kummar and Grievous were sad. Out of rage, Kummar and Grievous killed the Huk.Antbactarun (talk) 21:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Teen Years when Kummar was a teen, the Huk war was still going on. Kummar fought along side his dad. During the war, Grievous gunship was shot down. When Kummar got the word that his dad was injured, he rushed to the crash site. When Kummar got there, the CIS took his dad away. Kummar didn't see his dad for a year. Kummar lead the war in place of his dad. After a year, Kummar finally saw his dad. His dad didn't look the same, he look like a robot. Grievous cam back with a army of droids. Kummar was gald to see his dad. after that war was over, grievous took Kummar with him and they lead the the droid army together.Antbactarun (talk) 21:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Joining the CIS When Kummar joined the CIS, his dad took him to Dooku. Kummar and Dooku talk about why Kummar wanted to join their cause. "I want to join because i want to fight along side with my dad and kill those Republic dogs and that jedi that didn't help my people." was Kummar's reason. The jedi Kummar talked about was the person that cause Kummar's mom to die. A week after that meeting, Kummar was his dad's second in command.Antbactarun (talk) 21:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Meeting IG-211 When Kummar first met IG-211, was when IG-211 first became Grievous's bodyguard. IG-211 nickname was Killer. After some time, Kummar and Killer became close. Kummar treated Killer as a brother. Killer was the only friend Kummar had.Antbactarun (talk) 21:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Commanding an Army After joining the CIS, Kummar was given an army to command. Kummar's army name was The Kaleesh Might. Kummar was able to chose his commanders and troops. Kummar and his army help to bring fear into the Republic. Kummar was a smart and great leader. Kummar's second in command was a very smart droid the Kummar trained with the help of Killer, the droids nickname was darkhunter.Antbactarun (talk) 22:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) The Kaleesh Might First Battle Kummar's army first battle was on Christophsis. Kummar's army was helping another army there defeat the clones there.Antbactarun (talk) 23:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Meeting Ahsoka Tano During the battle of Christophsis, Kummar met a jedi padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Kummar didn't kill the jedi because kummar and the jedi fell in love. They keep it a secret so Kummar's dad and the both sides. After some time, Kummar and Ahsoka got married and started a family.Antbactarun (talk) 23:16, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Armor and Equipment Kummar had the normal Kaleesh warrior clothes. The equipment Kummar had was Kaleesh and CIS. Antbactarun (talk) 22:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Weapons 250px-E5BlasterRifle-FF104.jpg|Kummar's blaster 250px-DC15x_battlefront.jpg|Kummar's Rifle 250px-SE-14_blaster_pistol.png|Kummar's pistol 250px-ThermalDet_negwt.jpg|Thermal detonator 250px-Electrostaffs.jpg|Electrostaffs 250px-Vibrosword-GI.png|Vibrosword Antbactarun (talk) 22:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Vehicles Coming Soon....Antbactarun (talk) 22:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) The Sheelal House The Sheelal House was the home of General Grievous and Kummar jai Sheelal. The house was located on the third moon of Vassek, the house was build into a rockface of a large gorge. Shrouded by the moon's fog, the Sheelal House was designed to suit the needs of the Sheelals. The house also was home of EV-A4-D, Gor, the Sheelals' pet roggwart, and a cadre of IG-100 MagnaGuards who protect the lair. Antbactarun (talk) 22:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) 'Personality and Traits' Coming Soon....Antbactarun (talk) 22:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Relationships Coming Soon....Antbactarun (talk) 22:42, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:The Separatist Droid Army Category:Kaleesh Category:Male Characters